10 Things
by darisu-chan
Summary: She hated 10 things about him. He loved 10 things about her. How can he let her now that? TakumaxOC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight, it's Matsuri Hino's work, although I do own a Zero pillow.

**Author's note: **This is me again! This is another TakumaxOC fic of mine, for the ones that haven't read "Your guardian angel" I included some information about my OC character. Enjoy!

Name: Bara Tsuru

Age: In this story 16

Looks: Brunette, brown eyes, wavy hair, Yuuki's height.

Personality: She's warmer than most of vampires, that's why they bother her saying she's a human in disguise. She loves singing and she's very affectionate. She's shy at first, but then she's really open. She's funny and she's an otaku, just like Takuma. She hasn't ever drunk human blood.

BFF: Rima, Yuuki, Ruka, Akatsuki, Aidou and Shiki.

BF: Takuma Ichijo.

Enemy: Sara.

Family story: Only child. Her family is related to the Kurans, so she is Yuuki, Kaname and Shiki's cousin. Her family also has good relations with the Ichijo family.

What they think of her:

Takuma: I love her! She's the reason of why I'm still alive. She's my everything.

Ruka: She's my bff! Thanks to her I forgot about Kaname and gave Akatsuki a chance.

Yuuki: We're friends! We always talked at Cross Academy.

Kaname: I like her. The best option for Takuma-kun.

Hanabusa: She's quit. I like teasing her, but every time I do that, Ichijo-san throws me his manga.

Rima: She's cool. I like her, even though she's like my opposite.

Senri: Ichijo-san and she make a wonderful couple, just like Rima and me.

Akatsuki: She's nice to be with. Thanks to her, Ruka and I are together.

Seiren: She's friendly with me, just like Ichijo-san.

Zero: She's the only vampire that hasn't caused problems.

10 Things

Bara was in her room, after getting mad with Takuma, because the blonde was flirting with his fans.

- God, I hate him! Hate him! Hate him! – She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was really jealous, because Takuma didn't pay her that much of attention. To relieve the tension she was feeling, she remembered that it was good to write a list of the things you don't like about a person, so that then you can appreciate the good things.

- Let's see. How can I begin? Oh, I know! –

10 things I hate about Takuma Ichijo

1. - His smile (so annoying)

2. - The fact he always gets manga first than I do.

3. - He steals my pocky (that pisses me of).

4. - His blonde, highlighting hair!

5. - The way he flirts with the Day Class girls (and he won't do that with me).

6. - The way he looks into my eyes (I blush every time).

7. - When he makes me blush.

8. - When he screams (sometimes funny, some others just annoying).

9. - When he kisses my forehead (with that I blush harder).

10. - The fact he that made me love him.

At his dorm, Takuma was in his dorm, daydreaming about Bara, if only he could let her see that she was the one from him. Then he got a brilliant idea.

- I know! I'm gonna write the 10 things I love about her and then I'll give her the list! –

He was so excited he started right away.

10 things I love about Bara Tsuru

1. - Her gorgeous eyes (I can melt in them).

2. - Her laughter (kawaii!).

3. - Her curly hair.

4. - The way she pouts (even more cuter).

5. - The way she blushes (God! Even cuter).

6. - When she gets mad (so funny).

7. - When she teases me.

8. - When she eats pocky.

9. - When she fights with me (so damn funny!).

10. - The fact that she made me love her.

When he finished he went straight to Bara's room and knocked the door.

- Who is it? – Bara asked.

- It's me! – Takuma said happily.

- What do you want? – That was the sharp reply.

- Just open the door and you'll find out! – He said.

Bara opened the door and saw him standing in front of her smiling.

- Yes? – She said.

- Come with me! – Takuma said, before grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

- Where are you taking me? – She asked, laughing a little.

- You'll see! –

They arrived to the fountain and Takuma gave her the list, perfectly written in a pink paper.

- What is this? – She asked curious.

- Read to find out. – He simply said.

- Ok! –

When she read the title she was surprised, but continued to read. At the very end, she could feel tears of joy forming in her eyes, when she looked up, Takuma was kneeling down and had a red rose in his hand.

- Takuma-kun? –

- Bara-chan, I love you more than anything, will you do me the honor to be my girlfriend? – He asked with hope in his eyes.

Bara hugged him tight, and he returned the hug just as tight as the one Bara was giving him.

- Took you sometime. – Bara said.

Takuma then pecked softly her lips, which made both of them blush like mad.

Little did they know that their friends were spying on them.

- Looks like we have a new couple! – Ruka exclaimed happily.

- Took them sometime! – Aidou said.

- Indeed. – Akatsuki replied.

- That lucky bastard. – Shiki said.

- They look so happy. – Rima said.

- If I find Takuma-kun doing perverted thing to my cousin, his dead. – Kaname said with an evil grin.

Everyone stared at him with fear in their eyes, even Shiki and Rima, who rarely expressed their feelings were scared.

- What? I was just kidding! – Kaname said. Evrybody laughed.

When Bara returned to her dorm, she saw the paper with her list.

- I think I have to make I new one. – Bara said, while picking the paper up.


End file.
